Yu Yu Hakusho: Dragons
by AnimeFangirl189
Summary: Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara help a young dragon named Amber save the humans of her world.


**Yu Yu Hakusho: Dragons  
By Amber Wright**

Chapter One: The Beginning 

"Are you sure about this?" asked Amber her eyes focusing on Kurama.  
"Look we have no choice. You must bite one of your favorite cartoon characters, on the neck, to transform into one. It is the only way to enter the cartoon world," explained Matt as his tail thumped the ground in an annoyance.  
Both Amber and Matt were dragons and not the ones seen in books. They have the wings, tail, fangs, and ears like a dragon's and the body looks just like the human body. The fangs kinda like a vampire's fangs only they don't use them to drink blood they use them to turn humans into dragons, although, when a cartoon character is bit by a dragon, it's the dragon that transforms not the cartoon character. No one knows why it happened this way, it just did.  
These dragons have been around for thousands of years, but no knew because they can look human since they did originate from humans. In 2009, some dragons started acting weird then more humans than normal started to disappear. It got so bad, in fact, that the dragon started attacking humans in plain sight. So the human found out about them and hate them with a passion, although, the humans won't do thing to the dragons because humans are afraid of them. Dragons are very strong, very intelligent, and very fast.  
"And why can't it be you?"  
"We've been though this, Amber. I've got to stay here. That way I can protect the humans."  
"Ok then, why Kurama?"  
"Who is your ultimate favorite anime character?"  
"Kurama."  
"And isn't an anime characters cartoon characters?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, now lets stick with the plan or is it that you don't want to save humanity."  
"As long as I have family living, no matter what generation, I will protect them. Although, I'm going to feel sorry for tricking Kurama like this."  
Matt glared at Amber.  
"I'm goin'. I'm goin'."  
Amber hurried from the alleyway transforming into her human-looking form as she went. Her hazel blue-green eyes on Kurama as she nudged her way thorough the crowds and in her hand was the note she had wrote late last night. Her heart pounded against her ribs. She felt a little foolish being there. She smiled. It was almost as if she were in her teens again.  
"I'm sorry, but you can't go any further," said an officer stepping in her way.  
"It's very important that I get this to Kurama," she said pretending to be out of breath.  
"Why?" said a second officer making an attempted to grab the note, but Amber moved it out of his grasp.  
"It from a friend of mine who is very sick and close to dying. She is a major fan of Kurama's and her only regret is not being able to see him for herself. It is her dying wish that I am able to give this note to him in person. Please won't you honor her very last wishes?" Amber lied.  
"You're a fair actress. You'd be good in the movie," said the first officer.  
"You have to let me, it was her…" Amber start, but when one the officers slapped her, she stopped.  
"That's a load of hog wash and you know it!"  
Amber's eyes narrowed. No human slaps her and lives to tell the tale, she thought as she started to see red.  
"You are not allowed touch my fans, officers, in that kind of manner or I will report you to your commanding officer. Do I make myself clear?" said Kurama, who had been watching the whole thing. The red slow faded from Amber's eyes.  
"Crystal," said the officers.  
"Good now leave," he watch the officers walk away before turning to her, "Are you all right?"  
"I am now. Thanks," Amber said with a smile.  
"No problem. Now, I believe you have something to give me?" he said in that soft-spoken voice of his.  
It makes him even more attractive, Amber thought.  
"Oh right, here. Now I have to get going. I don't want to keep…umm…my friend," she said running off, "Bye."  
Matt was laughing when Amber returned to the alleyway.  
"Who would have thought that a dragon like you would have a soft heart. Soft enough to have a crush on Kurama, but hey he did save those officers from you."  
"My cover was almost blown thank to those stupid humans."  
"Everyone loved the show so it wasn't a total loss."  
"Guess it's time for the second fazes of the plan, right?"  
"Right so lets go to the meeting point and where you get to bite Kurama's neck. I bet that's a dream come true," Matt said laughing as they flew away.  
"Do me a favor and shut up."

Chapter Two: The Face of Evil

Every human in the world would become a dragon and the only way to stop her would be the Dragon's Eye Gem. The same gem that had stop her six hundred years ago, but she had been young and foolish. Then that dragon called Matt came with the gem, she had been easily defeated, but now the gem was in her possession and no dragon could get it unless they happened to be toons. Even then they would fail because she wasn't that foolish young dragon she had been once. She trained hard for one hundred years after she'd awoken four hundred years ago before making the dragons attack the first human. This time Matt, she thought, I will win and you can do a darn thing about it.

Chapter Three: The Bite

"Matt, it's getting late. I don't think Kurama is going to come.  
"It's not that late."  
"The sun's setting and it's getting cold. Lets go home and think of something else."  
"No the plan will still work."  
"What if he doesn't come alone?"  
"He will obey the wishes of someone who's dying."  
Amber's ears twitched as footsteps got closer. Then the smell of roses drifted on the breeze.  
"Get into your place," Matt whisper ducking into the near shadows.  
"And what if it's not him?" Amber muttered even though she knew it was him.  
Matt didn't answer.  
"Oh, hello again. I wasn't expecting you to be wait for me," said Kurama when he saw Amber.  
"Well my friend was getting worried."  
"Rea…" Kurama started, but smoke came from nowhere and he started to cough. Then a dragon jumped out from the shadow. Kurama pushed Amber behind him so he could protect her. The dragon looked straight at Amber. I know, Amber thought opening her mouth and releasing her fangs. Kurama didn't know what was going on until it was to late…

Chapter Four: The Regret 

"I think he passed out," Amber said wiping the blood from her mouth.  
"That's natural."  
Amber's eyebrow lifted.  
"Hey to save a life sometimes you have to do what you don't want to do."  
"For example…"  
"For example, you. You were beaten very bad and wouldn't have lived if I hadn't transformed you into a dragon. It was the same as when I first became a dragon too you know."  
"Really? I never knew that."  
"Of course, seeing as how I just told you."  
"Will those holes go away?"  
"Before he even wakes up see they're already closing."  
"We better go before he awakens and sees us standing here. I want him to think it was a dream."  
"Or a nightmare," said Matt as they flew away.  
Amber rolled her eyes then look back. Kurama was become a speck as she climbed higher into the sky. I'm sorry, Kurama, for betraying your trust, Amber thought.

Chapter Five: The Transformation

"Hey, Matt," Amber called from the bathroom, "How long will it take for me to transform?"  
"It'll take just a few minute for the blood to kick in," he said as he leaned against the door, "You better get to were it's less crowded."  
"Why?"  
"Because transformations are painful. I know I've watch them."  
Amber followed him into the living room.  
"Let's see what's on television."  
Matt look at Amber with his royal blue eyes, and one brown scale cover ear flopped over.  
"News," Amber said and he looked back to the television.  
"There had been eight more dragon attack today and the police are afraid that they can't do anything to stop them. There has been talk about the military coming in to exterminate the dragons once and for all, but doing this will leave million homeless."  
"What are they thinking saying that!" Amber shouted, "Have they totally lost it?"  
"Maybe they want to start a war with the dragons," a voice came from behind them.  
"Yusuke," Amber said as she turned around, "How did you find us?"  
"It wasn't easy let me tell you, but you tricked and attacked my friend. That was a mistake and you'll regret ever making it."  
Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei stepped into the tiny run down house that Matt and Amber called home.  
"I don't suppose we could discuss this over some tea, can we?" said Matt.  
"No," said Yusuke charging at Matt.  
"STOP!" Amber yelled and Yusuke's fist stopped just before Matt's face, "If we must fight then lets fight outside unless you don't want to fight fair then please continue. I'll just have to think that you boys, out numbering us and all, are afraid."  
"Ladies go first," said Yusuke girding his teeth.  
Amber led the way outside.  
"Alright let's get this party started," said Matt.  
"Couldn't you be a little more serous about this," Amber whisper, "I didn't want to fight them in the first place."  
"And you think I did?" he told her, "What choice do we, Amber? Do you think they'll just let us off?"  
"Yes. They are the heroes of their show. If we explain I'm sure they would understand."  
"This is a problem between dragons, but seems like you don't care."  
"I do care," Amber shouted, "That's why I'm saying this now and one more thing this isn't just between dragons, there are humans involved as well or have you forgotten that!"  
"No I haven't!"  
"Why is this problem so darn personal to you?"  
"I know that the decision is important to the both of you, but can we get on with the fight," said Yusuke impatiently.  
"That's fine with me," said Matt, who was all to glad to end the decision.  
Amber turned her back to the fight and was almost attempted to leave. The only reason she didn't was because she felt a bit dizzy. Her knees started to feel too weak to hold her and as a result she fell hard onto the ground. She put her hands on the grass so she was on her hand and knees. Her breath came out in gasps as sweat dripped down her face landing on the ground. She heard her name being called before the pain block out everything. Her beautiful hazel blue-green eyes change to a golden yellow. Her soft brown hair went to a silvery white. Amber laid in the soft cool grass while her head stopped spinning.

Chapter Six: The Mission

"Amber," Matt said touching her shoulder gently.  
"You were right, Matt. Transformations are painful, blindingly so."  
"I think it time for that decision now," said Yusuke a little confused by what he just witnessed.  
"Six hundred years ago I fought a dragon who wanted to transform all the humans into dragons. I defeated her by using the Dragon's Eye Gem. It's a gem that puts dragons to sleep, the only fall back to that is you have to leave the gem with the dragon for it to be forever. When the gem is removed the dragon will awaken and it can be easily removed. I'm not sure how long Eve has been awake, but I'm sure she prepared this time around and she has the gem."  
"So it is personal," said Amber.  
"Why attack Kurama?" ask Kuwabara.  
"He's Amber's favorite toon character when she was growing up and still is and I don't watch cartoons."  
"That still doesn't help," said Hiei.  
"Eve has also transformed into a toon and she has went into the cartoon world. You, being cartoons, know that only toons can enter so Amber had to transform into a toon," Matt turned to Amber, "Amber, you must find the Dragon's Eye Gem and stop Eve's plan."  
"Don't worry I won't let you or the humans down because I know what is like become something you don't want to be and I not talking about being a toon ether."  
"I know and I trust you'll do what's right. I'm going to find some dragons to help the people here, but that doesn't mean take your sweet time."  
"Don't worry we'll help Amber," said Yusuke.  
"Good. We could use all the help we can get," said Matt standing up, "Now go and remember you must not fail and take this with you," he toss her a small object in the shape of a rectangle, "it will help us to keep in touch."  
Okay no pressure, Amber thought as she watched Matt fly away, no pressure at all. She turned to look at Kurama. Would he be able to forgive?  
"Look, I'm sorry for tricking you like that, but I didn't have a choice. It's Matt that makes all the decisions not me."  
"Don't worry about it, I'll forgive you," said Kurama as they headed for the gateway to the cartoon world.

Chapter Seven: Before the Gate

Amber stopped just before the gateway. She had always want this, but some how being a dragon made it seem insufficient. She had always wanted a lot of thing and now as a dragon she was getting some of those like talking to Kurama, going into the cartoon world, and saving the human race from certain danger, but it wasn't as exciting as she had thought it would be. Maybe, Amber thought, it was because she wouldn't have anything else to want. She sighed heavily as she started walking again.  
"Human always want what they can't have," Amber said out loud, "then when they get it they find out it wasn't what they wanted after all."  
"Sometimes it enough just to want with out getting," said Kurama.  
"And sometimes it doing whatever to get it," commented Hiei.  
"I think it not what you get, but how you get it that matters," said Yusuke.  
"Then there's the things you'll never have, for example, I'll never have my family or friends again," said Amber, "They're gone and I can't get them back."  
"You can never truly lose them if you still remember," stated Kurama.  
"The memories of them are too painful, even the good ones."  
They all fell into silence the only sound was their footsteps as they hit the concrete. The gateway was more like a tunnel, Amber thought, and a dark one at that. They walk for what seemed like hours before a bight light appeared.  
"It's about freaking time," said Kuwabara running head.  
As Amber stepped out of the tunnel she looked around. It didn't look any different, Amber thought, but then again they just stepped out of the gateway so maybe it's different deeper within.

Chapter Eight: The World Dragons Committee

"If you don't help the humans will gone," said Matt to the World Dragons Committee.  
The World Dragons Committee was a group of dragon leader from all over the world. They've been trying to put a lid of the whole dragon mess for years. To Matt, they were just trying to cover it up just like everything else they do.  
"Let the humans deal with their own problem, we've enough on our plates as it is," said the head dragon, Artamus.  
"The humans will be no more."  
"The humans made their beds by treating dragons poorly so now they can sleep in them," said Hector.  
"So you'll just let them fade from the Earth?"  
"What have the humans ever done for us?" said Norman.  
"They don't deserve to be stripped of their humanity like this."  
"Don't you think you're overreacting?" asked Vicky.  
"No! I think that I'm trying to help humans. After all didn't we all come from the human race at some point in time?"  
They just stared at him  
"Fine I'm done trying to get thought to you! I'll find help somewhere else."  
"And what dragon in their right mind would help a human?" asked Hector.

Chapter Nine: Lunch Break

The thing Matt gave Amber started beeping giving Amber a good scare. She dug it out of her pocket.  
"Matt? What is it?"  
"The World Dragons Committee won't help save the humans."  
"I didn't think they would."  
"I spent an hour trying to talk to them. I swear they're the biggest pigheaded dragons in the world."  
"I could disagree with you there."  
"How are you doing?" Matt asked ignoring Amber's remark.  
"We've walk for an hour and haven't seen a thing."  
"That's no good."  
"I know."  
"Well, I'll check in again."  
"Matt, not to soon or I'll start to think that you don't trust me."  
"You got it."  
Amber put the device back into her pocket and sighed. It wasn't going to be easy for ether of them, but she wasn't going to give up. The humans where counting on her. Amber's stomach growled letting her know it was time to eat.  
"Why don't we stop and ate now," said Amber.  
"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," said Kuwabara looking around, "Oh man."  
"What's wrong Kuwabara?" asked Kurama turning to face him.  
"We didn't bring any food," he replied, "How will we survive without food!"  
Amber rolled her eyes then sniffed the air. There was an animal nearby she could smell it. AsYusuke and Kuwabara talked, well more like fought, Amber silently crept up and peered over some nearby bushes. It was a rabbit that she saw. With one fast movement Amber had the rabbit in her hand. Amber turn to the still fighting boys as the rabbit wiggled in her hand. Amber sighed and shook her head.  
"Honestly, how are we going to win a fight if you two guys always fighting?" Amber said and the boys look at her then to the live rabbit she held.  
"Don't tell me we're eating that?" complained Kuwabara.  
"Alright I won't," said Amber snapping the rabbit's neck.  
"That inhumane," said Kuwabara.  
Amber picked up some sticks from the ground with her tail. Then walk to the middle of the clearing and set the pile down. Amber lit the sticks on fire with her breath.  
"You're pretty handy, aren't ya?" said Yusuke.  
Amber smiled placing the rabbit over the fire to cook.  
"When you're a dragon for three hundred years, you learn how to survive."  
"So, do you always catch your own food?" asked Kurama.  
"Yes, always."  
"Why don't you just take it from the humans?" said Kuwabara, "It would be easier."  
"The easier way isn't always the right way."  
"Now you sound like Genkai," said Yusuke.  
"Then she's a very wise woman."  
"Yeah right."  
Amber chuckled.  
"I still don't understand," muttered Kuwabara.  
"If I were to steal from the humans that would make me a thief. My parents won't be happy with that," Amber said taking the rabbit off the fire.  
"Umm…but you're parents are dead," said Kuwabara.  
"Yeah, I know."  
"So then what they don't know won't hurt them."  
"Yusuke!" Kurama whispered making sure to keep out of range of her keen sense of hearing, "Keep your mouth shut. You're going to hurt her feeling."  
Amber gave everyone an equal part of the rabbit. The group had fallen into an uneasy silence.

Chapter Ten: Miss Piece

Eve laughed. Foolish young dragon, Eve thought, thinking that she could defeat HER. She didn't even know that Eve was watching her and had been ever since she had entered the toon world. That would be her down fall. Eve's day would come. The day when all humans would become dragons, but there was one last piece to the puzzle she had to get. The Gem of Life. It was a gem that could give life and take it away. If only she knew where it were. In the meantime…  
"My lady, you called me?" said a dragon with black hair and scales.  
"Yes," Eve said pushing back her fiery hair, "I want you to go and play with our guest. Make sure they're miserable."  
"Yes, my lady," he said with a gleam in his blood red eyes.

Chapter Eleven: First Encounter

Amber couldn't help, but feel a little miserable as the five continue on the path. She didn't like the constant reminder that her family was…Amber closed her eyes…dead. Dead was such a hollow word in her mind. Amber opened her eyes. Nobody spoke since lunch. Yusuke was leading followed by Kuwabara. Behind Kuwabara was Hiei and behind Hiei was Kurama. Amber brought up the rear.  
Amber looked down at the scars on her wrists. She had done them to herself three hundred years ago when her became a dragon. She had lost it all. Her family, her friend…not that she had very much, her home, her life…yep, she lost it all. She hadn't wanted to live anymore. She tried to take her life. Six times she tried leaving three cut marks on each wrist, but failed each and every time. Amber bumped into Kurama snapping her out of her thoughts.  
"Why are we stopping?" Amber asked.  
"That why," he replied pointing to a group dragons ahead of them.  
"Greetings travels," said a dragon with black hair and scales.  
Amber could see an evil gleam in his blood red eyes. With him stood four more dragons. Two with red hair and scales, one with brown hair and scales, and one with blonde hair and scales. One of the red heads had green eyes while the other had blue eyes. The one with the brown hair also had blue eyes and the one with blonde hair had purple eyes.  
"Let me guess," said Amber hurrying to the front of her group, "you're the welcoming party, right?"  
The black dragon laughed. Amber narrowed her eyes and her ears when down making her look meaner. Amber beared her teeth.  
"Yes," he answered, "we're the welcoming party Eve has sent,"  
He jumped down from the tree branch he had been standing on.  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm known has Logan. The red head with green eyes is Rosa and the red head with blue eyes is Keith. The blonde is Sugar and last, but not least the brown headed one is Cameron. We've got one more, but he's on a different mission."  
"Well good for him," Amber snapped.

Chapter Twelve: Fight - part one: Amber vs. Logan

"Forgive me you. You don't want to hear about us you want to get this party started, right?" Logan smiled than evil smile, "Well then, let get this party started then."  
Logan went for Amber, Rosa went for Kurama, Sugar went for Hiei, Cameron went for Kuwabara, and Keith went for Yusuke. Amber dodged Logan's fist and ran off into the forest. Logan followed her. That's right, Amber thought, just follow her. Amber made him follow her until she had reached a clearing. Then using one of the trees, she pushed herself back at him. Her fist connected with his jaw sending him flying backwards.  
He did a back flip and managed to land on his feet. He then dashed forward and struck her in the stomach. She counted and missed. His knee came up and connected to with her gut then a fist to her face. Amber went flying and hit a tree hard. She fell to the ground spitting up a bit of blood.  
"Here I thought you'd be fun," Logan said walking over to her, "but it seems that you're nothing without you're friend to aid you."  
He picked her up by her hair and threw her into yet another tree. Amber moaned as she hit.  
"Come on. Can't you even try to fight back?"  
Amber laid face down in the dirt.  
"Get up," Logan demanded walking over to her, "Get up."  
Amber started to get to her knees.  
"Too slow," he said the slammed his foot into her back sending her down again.  
Amber spit up more blood. Moaning she rolled so that she was now laying on her back. She saw his foot coming for her again and caught it. She then twisted his foot and sent him to the ground. They jumped to their feet and were about to go into round two when they heard a high pitched sound.  
"Sorry Amber I'd love to continue this fight, but it seems Eve has something for me. 'Til next time," Logan said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Amber wiped the blood from her mouth and fished the little black box out of her pocket.

Chapter Thirteen: Fight - part two: Kurama vs. Rosa

Rosa's fist connected to Kurama's face before he had a chance to react. She's fast, he thought, but not fast enough. Kurama dodged the next punch she threw that him. His fist went for her gut.  
"Would you really punch a girl?" she asked.  
Kurama's fist stopped short. Rosa smiled.  
"Oh. Such a good boy, are't ya," Rosa teased as she pinned him to the ground.  
Kurama glared up at her.  
"Ya know it's a pity that I have to hurt ya. You're so strong, handsome, and very kind. I'd love to…"  
Kurama's fist broke free from her grasp and connected to stomach. Rosa did a back flip holding her stomach. Kurama reminded himself that she was an experienced fighter and even though she was a girl, she couldn't be taken lightly.  
"You hit me," she said is shock.  
In all her life no man has ever hit her. No one. She laughed. Perhaps maybe this fight would be fun after all, she thought charging Kurama. Kurama turned and ran into the trees. If he was to win he needed to come up with something. They ran through the tree throwing all they had at each other. Then she vanished. Kurama looked around. Shot, he thought, she could be anywhere.  
"Got ya!" she shouted as she launched herself at him.  
Kurama grab the rose he had hidden in his hair.  
"Rosa Whip," he shouted turning the rose over in his hand.  
The rose turned into a thorn covered whip. He whipped the whip and managed to slash Rosa well. Rosa landed hard on the ground with her hand over the wound.  
"It looks like you win," she said as her body and limp.  
Kurama walk over to where the now dead dragon laid and closed her open eyes. Sorry it had to be this way, he thought as he turned to go back. Kurama walked off into the trees without looking back.

Chapter Fourteen: In the Real World

Matt still hadn't found any dragons to help him. He'd been all over the city. He hoped Amber was having better luck. He reached down for the little black box in his pocket then stopped. Matt sighed.  
"Amber wouldn't forgive me if I called her. She would think that I'm paranoid."  
It was true though. He was paranoid. Paranoid of what would happen if she were to fail. He shook his head and scolded himself for thinking that way. Matt heard something. He looked in the direction he had heard the sound. Jumping from building to building was dragon. It was hard to make out, but Matt could tell it was a male dragon that stood about five feet nine inches. Matt quietly followed the dragon.  
The dragon entered a building through an open window. Matt got close enough to see that the dragon had brown hair and scales. The dragon hid as a man entered the room. Then he smile and grabbed the man.  
"Who, who are you and what, what do you want with me?" stammered the man.  
"I'm known as Kenneth and you're going to tell me all about the Gem of Life. You got the Professor? Cause if ya don't then I'm gonna have to get rough and I'll do it by cutting you to piece starting with your toes."  
"Anything you want to know is right there in that briefcase."  
Kenneth moved to the briefcase and opened it. He thumbed through it a bit. He smiled.  
"This is perfect," he muttered, "Eve will love this."  
"Eve?" Matt whispered, "Gem of Life?"  
Kenneth then snapped the man's neck and disappeared in a puff of smoke before Matt knew what was happening. The little black box started to beep. Matt picked it up.

Chapter Fifteen: Fight - part three: Hiei vs. Sugar

Sugar dashed through the trees with Hiei right behind her. Sugar bounced off a tree a when straight at him. She fist connected with his jaw sending him into a tree. Hiei got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. The charged at Sugar and nailed her right in her stomach. She flew back holding her stomach.  
"You're fast," Sugar commented, "Maybe this will be fun after all."  
"Hn."  
Sugar chuckled.  
"A man of many words," she teased, "I like that in a man."  
Sugar darted forward punching at Hiei. Hiei dodge and countered. He hit her in the gut. Sugar swung her tail around a hit him on the side. Then she followed with her claws scratching Hiei across his chest. Hiei jump back and drew his sword.  
"Oh, so now you want to play."  
Hiei's eyes narrowed.  
"Let's play," Sugar said laughing.  
"You won't think it funny when I get through with you."  
"Being it on little man."  
Hiei darted at her swinging his sword. Sugar dodge the first and the second swings, but got sliced across the shoulder on the third. Sugar yelped in pain as she jumped back. She landed on a branch holding her shoulder. Blood seeped through her finger. Hiei smiled.  
"Who's laughing now," he said.  
Oh he'll see who's laughing, Sugar thought angrily. Sugar's ears twitched, as do all dragons' ears when they hear a sound.  
"You haven't heard the last of me," Sugar said then smoke went all around her and she was gone.  
Hiei wiped his sword clean, put it back, and walked off.

Chapter Sixteen: Fight - part four: Kuwabara vs. Cameron

Cameron hit Kuwabara in the face. Kuwabara took a step back then countered punching Cameron in the gut. Cameron flew a little ways then fell to the ground. Cameron and Kuwabara exchange blow for blow for about thirty minute about Cameron whipped his tail around hitting Kuwabara hard. Kuwabara flew into a tree then slid to the ground. This kid has some strength, thought Cameron smiling. How was he with agility and energy attacks, he wonder.  
"Hey catch me if ya can," Cameron called out to Kuwabara as dashed through the tree.  
"Get back here you punk," yelled Kuwabara as he dashed after him.  
The two ran through the trees. Every time Cameron got too much ahead he'd sit on a branch to wait and then say 'If ya go any slower you'd be goin' backward' or some there smart remark just to get Kuwabara mad.  
Cameron had fun teasing Kuwabara, but it was time to see how he used his energy attack. Cameron loved to figure out his opponents before he killed them. Cameron stopped and turned around.  
"It's about time ya stopped running," Kuwabara say trying to acted bad.  
Cameron got ready to launch his attack when he heard Eve calling all her dragon companions back to the bass. Cameron sighed heavily. She always ruined his fun.  
"Sorry Kuwabara I've gotta go, but lets play again real soon," Cameron said as smoke came up around him then he was gone.  
"You punk," Kuwabara shouted, "Get back here and finish this fight."  
Kuwabara sighed and start heading back.

Chapter Seventeen: Fight - part five: Yusuke vs. Keith

Keith swung his tail at Yusuke. Yusuke jump into the air to dodge. When Yusuke land he swung leg up kicking Keith in the jaw. Keith flew back and right before hitting the ground he flipped so that he landed on his feet. Man, Yusuke thought, this dragons good. Keith charged at Yusuke his fist connecting to Yusuke's gut. Yusuke slid back a few steps. Keith spit out some blood. His jaw was sore from that kick. Keith smiled.  
"What are you smilin' about?" Yusuke demanded.  
Keith said nothing and continued to smile.  
"I'm gonna wipe that stupid smile off your face," yell Yusuke charging at him.  
Yusuke swung his fisted hand towards Keith face. Keith seized Yusuke's hand just before it hit his face. Keith was still smiling.  
"I like you kid …"  
Yusuke didn't like the look in his eyes, nor did he like the evilness in the grin.  
"…and when I like something," he paused for a moment and put is face inches from Yusuke's, "I kill it."  
Keith threw Yusuke smack into a tree. Before Yusuke could get up, Keith jumped on him. Yusuke felt Keith feet slam into his back. Keith then raked his claws down Yusuke's back. Blood now dripped off his fingers and he put them up to he mouth. All that was going through Keith head was kill, kill, KILL. He raised his hand again.  
"Time to finish this," he muttered.  
His hand raced for the spot he knew Yusuke's heart laid. He stopped inches before Yusuke flesh. His ears twitched slightly.  
"Darn," He muttered.  
He was almost attempted to stay and kill Yusuke, but Eve wouldn't like that. Eve and Logan were the only people Keith feared. Sigh heavily Keith got off of Yusuke.  
"Worry for I've got my eyes set on you and I always get what I aim for," he said as smoke came up around him and disappeared.

Chapter Eighteen: Regrouping

"Amber, what's up?" Matt asked as he answered the little black box.  
"Matt we've go major problems here," said Amber as she started walking back to where she had left the others.  
"Yeah, here to."  
"Really?"  
"Really. So what's happenin' on your side? Is everyone ok?"  
"Well I don't know about everyone else, but I'm in bad shape."  
"Explain."  
"Well after we took a lunch break, we ran into five dragons. The one named Logan seemed to be the leader. Well beside Eve that is. He is strong, smart, fast, and pure evil. I had a hard time with him, Matt. If it wasn't for the fact the he left I don't think I would talkin' to ya right now."  
"He left?"  
"Yeah, I heard I high pitched sound then he said 'Sorry Amber I'd love to continue this fight, but it seems Eve has something for me. 'Til next time'. Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke."  
"Interesting."  
" Interesting? Matt, what do you know?" she asked stopping she was now just a little ways from the clearing where the others were now waiting.  
"Well I spotted a dragon jumping from roof top to roof top so I followed him. As it turns out he was working for Eve. Anyway, he went into this apartment and was askin' about the Gem of Life. The man that was usin' the apartment had said 'Anything you want to know is right there in that briefcase'. Then the dragon, named Kenneth, went up to the briefcase, thumbed through it, smile and mutter something, then snapped the guy's neck, and disappeared in a puff of smoke."  
"Well Logan did say something about there being one more," Amber mutter thinking to herself, "Wait, you think that that why Eve called Logan back?"  
"That might be the case."  
"I've got to talk to the others and find out what happen to them. I call ya if I find out anything."  
"Right, I'll do the same. Some has to something."  
They hung up and Amber dashed around the remaining trees. She saw Kurama bandaging Yusuke. Kuwabara complaining about how the 'stupid' dragon ran off before he could take him out. Hiei was sitting under a tree and from the looks of it sulking too.

Chapter Nineteen: How Amber Became a Dragon

Amber sat by Kurama and looked at Yusuke's wound. She could tell that they were claw marks. Amber watched the blood drip onto the ground. The smell of it made her head spin. Amber shook her head to clear it. It's a curse, she decided. It was a fact that the smell of blood made a dragon do crazy thing. Amber knew that from personal experience. A shiver went down her spine at the thought.  
Amber had been human then. She was headed home from the library. Amber had always gone to the library. She loved to read. She favorite books were love stories and manga. She'd checked out Tears of the Moon by Nora Roberts. The book was one of her favorites for she had read it many times already. It was a love story that took place in Ireland.  
Amber smile at remembering it. Anyway, her car had just decided to die on her so she managed to steer her car to the side of the road. It was night so it was very dark. She hadn't meant to stay so late. She turned the key so the car was off or would have been off. She felt around in the dark looking of her handy phonebook she'd put in her car just incase it died on her. It wasn't the first time her car had died on her, but the only difference was this time the car had been moving not parked.  
Amber cut her hand on something and cursed out loud. She decided to forget the phonebook and walk. It wasn't, after all, a long walk for she'd almost been home. It was, she calculated, a block or two, maybe three at the most. Amber grab her purse and swinging it over her shoulder got out nursing her hand. The cut ran down her hand and a little bit of the arm, but it wasn't too bad. She had had worst. Halfway home she had encountered a group of dragon. At this point, dragons had just bearly started the attacks on humans in plain sight. The dragon circled her while talking. Then the scent of blood captured one of the dragons. After that everything went blurry.  
Next thing Amber knew it was morning. She had been in the bedroom of that tiny run down house she and Matt lived in now. Matt, himself, was in the living room asleep on the couch. Amber had got up and went into the bathroom. It was then she realized she was a dragon. Amber panicked. She didn't know to do.  
Amber thought she might have screamed for Matt had woke up and was standing at the bathroom door in a matter of seconds with a puzzle look on his face. When he saw what was up, the puzzled look changed to amusement, which annoyed Amber. And, Amber thought dully, still does to this very day. Matt explained thing to Amber on what had happen. Since Matt had been five hundred years old at that time Amber decide to stay with him. It took about seven months for Amber and Matt to become friends. Amber sighed heavily.  
"What's wrong," Kurama asked finishing bandaging Yusuke.  
"I was just think of my becoming a dragon."  
Amber tucked her knees under her chin.  
"I was part of the first group of people in the year 2009 to bit by a dragon just when they started attacking it plain sight. The humans now call that year the Time of the Dragons. It's been three hundred years and humans still hate dragons just as much today as they did then."  
"Then they don't know what they're missing," stated Kuwabara.  
Amber smiled.  
"Something tells me that they aren't think."  
"Like they think that all," said Hiei.  
Everyone started laughing. Amber had always thought she didn't have friend since she was a dragon. Now, Amber thought, she could see she was wrong. She had four great friends in front of her and one great friend in the real world and maybe the human would come to like the dragons some day. Then, she thought with a smile, she would visit her family and say what she never got to. Goodbye.  
"Well," said Yusuke, "I think it's time to move out."  
Every nodded. Yusuke grunted as he stood up. Soon the five pick up where they had left off. Everyone talked about what had happen with his or her fight against the enemy.

Chapter Twenty: Finding the Gem of Life

Eve stepped into the cave. In the notes she'd found in the briefcase said the gem would be in a cave far to the east of the toon world. The gem was now just a few steps away, Eve thought. Soon she could use it to bring back those dragons that had been killed during her first attempt. The human would then fall pray once again and with the gem no one would stand a chance. Not when she could bring anyone back from the dead.  
"Forward!" Eve order, "I must have to gem."  
Logan and his fellow dragons followed Eve quietly. She called them back not because she needed them, but because she didn't feel like doing any manual labor. After she got the gem she'd then finish off those who were out to stop her, she promised herself, and she'd give that dragon a chance to live by joining her. If she didn't Eve would make she suffer. Eve laughed as she continued to walk. That would show the dragon.

Chapter Twenty-One: Where Did Amber Go

Amber and the guys had been walking for hours when they came to a castle. Like all castles it was make of stone. Amber sniffed the air. The place smelled like dead bodies and dragons.  
"So is this the place?" asked Yusuke.  
"There's no mistaking it," Amber said wrinkling her nose, "This smell is killing my nose."  
"Really?" said Kuwabara sniffing the air, "I don't smell anything."  
"Of course you don't idiot. You're human," said Hiei.  
"Hey bite my a…"  
"Kuwabara," Amber interrupted, "bite you're tongue."  
When Kuwabara just stared at Amber she sighed.  
"It means watch yourself."  
"Ummm…"  
"It's no use explaining to the idiot. He wouldn't understand it anyway."  
Amber glared at Hiei then looked back at Kuwabara.  
"I don't want to hear that kind of language, got that?"  
"Sorry. It won't happen again," said Kuwabara.  
"He doesn't look like an idiot to me Hiei. You just don't have patients."  
"Like I need any."  
Amber sighed again. Why did they always have to make things harder, thought Amber as she started walking again. Amber knows Hiei hates Kuwabara and Kuwabara hates Hiei. Still this wasn't the time nor the place to fight with teammates.  
"Now that's a big door," said Yusuke interrupting Amber's thoughts.  
The door was silver and had to be twice as big as Yusuke.  
"I'll have to agree with you," said Kurama.  
"How are we going to open that?" asked Yusuke, "It's got to be very heavy."  
"We'll just have to push it together," said Amber and step up to the door.  
She jumped back when the door opened up by itself. She placed a hand over her racing heart. She had been expecting that she admitted to herself. Her eyes narrowed as she walked into the castle. She had a feeling that something was going to happen and soon.  
"Be careful…ahhh."  
A door under her opened and she fall into its darkness then it closed again.  
"AMBER!" the guys yelled running over to where she had been standing.  
They tried to reopen the door with no real luck.  
"Come on lets get moving we're not helping any by just standing here," said Kurama.  
The guys walked off into the hall to find Amber and defeat Eve.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Join Me

Amber's eyes slowly opened. What happened, she thought. Oh that's right, she remembered, she fell through a trap door. She hit her head on something on the way down that knocked her out. Amber looked around the room. It surprised her that the room was almost empty, but for the throne at the other end. Amber tried to move, but discovered she was chained to the wall.  
Logan watched Amber from above. He smiled. The woman was as stubborn as a mule. She just refused to give in. He liked that about her. It made her a strong opponent. He press in a brick and a door slid opened. He when through it and it slid closed.  
"Lady Eve, the captured dragon has awakened," he said as he entered Eve's office.  
She looked up from her plans.  
"Is she? Well, it about time. I was getting irritated with the wait."  
Logan followed Eve back to the room that held Amber. Amber's head quickly dashed their way as they entered. Her eyes narrowed.  
"So you're Eve?" Amber asked.  
The dragon had white hair and scales while her eyes were pink. She wore a fading blue T-shirt and fading blue jeans. She also was short. About five or six inches short than Amber who stood at five feet seven inches.  
"Yes, I would be Eve."  
She walked around so she could stand in front of Amber.  
"You seem like a pretty smart dragon…um, I don't think I caught your name."  
"I don't give it to just anyone."  
"It's Amber my lady."  
Amber looked at Logan.  
"How do you know my name when I never told you?"  
"I made it my business to know."  
"Amber," Eve said, "Join me and we'll make the human pay for their evilness. We'll make the humans wish they would have thought to treat dragons most kindly."  
"And if I refuse?"  
"Then suffer."  
"Bring it on."  
"Logan, watch her. I've got other things to attend to."  
"Toons can't die," Amber called out to Eve sensing that her new friends were in danger.  
"Maybe not by mortal hands, but by a toons hand," she chuckled, "that's a different matter."  
Eve walked out of the room while Amber just stood there. She didn't know what to say and being chained up she couldn't help her friends ether.

Chapter Twenty-Three: One Down Four and an Eve to Go

Yusuke and the others continued to walk down the hall. Hours later they came to a room. Yusuke push the doors open and they walked into the room. Hiei spotted her first.  
"Sugar," he said coldly.  
The other looked up to see one of the dragons they had fought earlier.  
"What took ya so long?" she said sliding off the couch she'd been sitting on.  
"You guys go on ahead. I'll fight her then I'll try to reunite with you," said Hiei.  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama nodded then when through another door. Sugar launched herself at Hiei. Hiei dodge and countered. Sugar jumped back so Hiei missed.

"Do you think it was wise to leave Hiei to fight the dragon all alone," asked Kuwabara as they ran down the hall.  
They stopped running.  
"We didn't really have much of a choice, Kuwabara," said Kurama, "We've got to rescue Amber yet and stop Eve's plan from working."  
"Yeah and I want to know why we're wasting time talkin' when we could probably be there by now?" Yusuke said.  
"Right, we've no time to lose," said Kurama as they started running again.

Sugar picked herself off the floor. She looked at Hiei with fire in her eyes. She charged at him and kicked him in the stomach. Then punched him in the face. Hiei spit out blood as he pulled him sword out. He charged her slashing his sword. She flew up into the air and hovered there.  
"I won't fall for the same trick twice," she said.  
Sugar then released a fireball and the sword flew out of Hiei's hand. She released another fireball and snapped the sword in half. She then dive-bombed Hiei smacking him with her tail. She dive-bombed Hiei again.  
"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei called out.  
A dark flaming dragon engulfed Sugar and left nothing. No even a pile of ash.  
"Looks like you were no match for my dragon," Hiei said before falling unconscious to the ground.  
Hiei had used up his strength defeating her so he would be unconscious for an undetermined amount time.

Chapter Twenty-Four: Two Down Three and an Eve to Go

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama ran down the hall until they came to a door. Kuwabara pushed it opened and they went inside. It was just like the last room. Empty. The door at the other in of the room opened and Cameron walked through.  
"So are you gonna run away this time to?" said Kuwabara.  
"No, but nor will I be playing this around."  
"Playing? You're tellin' me that you've be playing around?"  
Cameron smiled.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying."  
"You punk. You're gonna pay for that."  
Kuwabara turn to Yusuke and Kurama.  
"You guys go rescue Amber. I'll reunite with you after I defeat him."  
"Good luck Kuwabara," said Kurama as he and Yusuke ran the other door.  
"Try to stay alive," Yusuke called out before the door shut.  
As soon as the shut Kuwabara charged at Cameron his fist connecting with Cameron's face. Cameron's tail hit Kuwabara in the stomach. Kuwabara's knee hit Cameron in the gut. Cameron jumped back and fired a fireball at Kuwabara. Kuwabara dodged it.  
"Spirit Sword," Kuwabara yelled.  
An orange energy sword appeared in Kuwabara's hand. Once again Kuwabara charged Cameron. This time he slashed his sword. Cameron jumped back, but got his wing slashed. Cameron's tail started glowing.  
"Dragon Fire Tail Slash."  
Cameron spun around then slashed his tail like he would a sword. Fire streamed from his tail like a sword and nailed Kuwabara in the shoulder. Kuwabara took a few steps back. Then gripping his sword with both hands he charged at Cameron. He lifted it high and nailed Cameron in the heart. Cameron smiled.  
"I've always hated that move," Cameron fell to his knees, "I helpless to a few second after using it because I've got to recharge my energy, but I just wanted the fight over quickly."  
Cameron fell face first on to the ground. Kuwabara took sat on the ground. He'd rest for a moment, he decided, then he'd rejoin the Yusuke and Kurama. The door opened behind him. Kuwabara turned and saw Hiei entering.  
"It's about time you got here. I thought you'd have been done before we got into this fight. So what happen?"  
"That's for me to know."  
"Whatever. Let's just find the others."  
"My thoughts exactly."  
Kuwabara and Hiei went through the door Yusuke and Kurama had gone through.

Chapter Twenty-Five: Three Down Two and an Eve to Go 

Yusuke and Kurama ran as fast as they could. They had to get Amber. Failure wasn't an opposition. They came to yet another door.  
"I'm get real sick of all these doors," Yusuke said as Kurama opened the door.  
Kurama and Yusuke entered and saw a dragon with brown hair and scales. His eyes were golden yellow.  
"So you're the toons you are trying to stop us."  
The dragon chuckled.  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kenneth and this is as far as you go or at least one of you. I'll let Keith take care of the other."  
"I'll fight you," said Kurama stepping forward, "Yusuke, you go on ahead. I'll be there whenever I finish here."  
"Be care Kurama," said Yusuke as he hurried through the door.  
"Shall we get started."  
Kenneth smiled.  
"Let's."  
Kenneth flew into the air then dive down towards Kurama. He did a flip in mid air and landed on Kurama. Kenneth fist then rammed into Kurama chest. Kurama kick him in the stomach and Kenneth flew into the wall. Kurama got to his feet and wiped blood from his mouth.  
"You're a very good fighter," Kurama commented.  
"Thank you. I have to say not many people can hurt a dragon with just one kick, but I've got a pain in my gut thanks to you."  
The two fighters smiled at each other. Kurama charged Kenneth.  
"Rose Whip."  
Kurama's Rose Whip slashed out. Kenneth dodged by jumping into the air then tossed a fireball at him. The fireball hit Kurama's hand and he dropped his Rose Whip. Kenneth fired another one. Kurama jumped back then tossed one of his blood drinking plant seeds at Kenneth. The seed hit its mark.  
"And what is a little seed going to do to me."  
"Wait and see," was all Kurama said.  
Kenneth looked at Kurama as if he were crazy. He got ready to throw another fireball, but he couldn't move. He then realized what the seed had been. As the plant blossomed Kenneth fell backward. When the plant had drained the last of Kenneth's blood, Kurama headed for the door. He started to open it when Kuwabara and Hiei entered the room.  
"Man, we've miss the fight."  
Kurama chuckle. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei then continued through the door.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Four Down One and an Eve to Go 

Yusuke sighed as he came acrossed another door. Man, he thought as he pushed the door open, how many doors does this place need. Yusuke enter the room and got thrown into a wall by a fireball.  
"I've been waiting for you kid."  
Yusuke looked up to see Keith. Yusuke's eyes narrowed.  
"Man, I'm sick of you all already!" Yusuke snapped.  
That same smile from before came upon Keith's face (see Chapter Seventeen if ya don't know what I'm talkin' about).  
"I'm getting sick of that smile too."  
"Then stop complainin' and do something about it."  
"Fine I will."  
Yusuke charged Keith swinging his fist. Keith did a back flip kicking Yusuke in the face as he did so. Yusuke ignored the throbbing of his jaw and charged at him again. Yusuke knee connected to Keith's gut. Keith evil smile got bigger.  
"Darn it. Stopped grinning."  
Yusuke punched Keith in the face. Keith didn't even try to dodge it. Yusuke punched him in the stomach. Keith just grinned more. Yusuke was going to lose his mind all because of Keith's grin.

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei ran through the hall. They had to hurry. There were lives to save and it wasn't Amber's or their own. They were the humans' lives. If they were to fail then…no they wouldn't fail. They couldn't fail.  
"Hey I can hear fighting," said Kuwabara.  
"It must be Yusuke," reply Kurama.  
"Hn," said Hiei.  
They ran faster.

Yusuke's breath was coming out in gasps now. At this rate, Yusuke thought, he'd wear himself out before he even got to Eve. Yusuke looked behind him as Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei came through the door. Then Keith's fist slammed into Yusuke's face. Yusuke fell to the ground and his friend stepped forward.  
"Stay out of this guys," Yusuke said, "I've got this fight."  
"That's not what I see from here," said Hiei.  
"Well then open your eyes."  
"Fool."  
Yusuke stood up and pointed his finger like a gun at Keith.  
"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted.  
A stream of light much like a bullet shot from Yusuke's finger. It nailed Keith in the chest. Keith flew back and hit the wall. He slid down leaving a blood trail behind him. Yusuke and his friends knew that he'd not be getting up again. Yusuke and the other then went the door and into another hallway. It would be the last hallway they'd have to go through.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Five Down and an Eve to Go

Amber's ears twitched. She'd heard Yusuke yelling. She smiled looking straight at Logan. They'd been sitting there in the silence for hours now. Listening as one by one of Logan's friends fell to her's.  
"That the last one," she finely said, "Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei will be here any minute. They'll free me and I'll kick you're butt. Then we'll kick's Eve's."  
Logan looked at Amber as he stood up. He walked to her slowly. He leaned in pressing her to the wall. She could feel his body against hers. His face came close to her's so she could feel his breath on her face.  
"You want to kick my butt that badly."  
Amber said nothing. She wouldn't repeat herself, she thought.  
"Well aren't you going to say anything?"  
Amber turned her head away. Logan pushed away laughing and Amber turned her head back. She glared to him.  
"Fine you want to kill me," he took something out of his pocket, "then just try it."  
When he pressed a button the chains let go of Amber. She fell forward a little ways then looked at Logan.  
"I hate you!" she yelled as she charge for him.  
She swung her fist. He dodged. Then she hit him with her tail. He flew backwards. She then kicked him before he could fully recover. He fell to the ground. Amber pinned him there.  
"Logan, I'm going to make you wish that you never joined Eve."  
Logan lifted his head and laughed. Amber took this opportunity to bite his neck. The taste of blood poured into Amber's mouth, but she didn't let go. He squirmed beneath her trying to get free. Still she didn't let go. She could now smell his fear so she dug her teeth in deeper. His hands came up prying at her mouth, but he didn't have to strength to get it open. His hands fell away. She watched as they fell lifeless to the ground.  
She felt his heart beat slower and slower until it had finely stopped. She waited there not letting go. Finely when she was sure he was dead, she let go. She pushed herself off him. Blood dripped from her mouth and she wiped the blood way. Her ears went back. She hadn't meant to kill him like that, but it had happen. She spit out some blood. Now, she was sure of one thing. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the door Eve had disappear through hours ago. She hate the taste of blood be it human's or be it dragon's. Amber head turned as the door behind her opened.  
Yusuke and the others knew what had happen as they looked at Amber. They'd seen the dead dragon beside her and they could see the blood pouring out from his neck. They also could see Amber's fangs were bloody. Even though they knew what when down no one said anything about it. They walked over to Amber.  
"Are you alright?" said Kurama.  
"I'm fine," she said as she stood up.  
The door open and in came Eve.  
"Eve," said Amber.

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Final Battle

"If you want a job done then you've got to do it yourself," Eve said as she let the door close behind her.  
Amber spit out more of Logan's blood.  
"This is it Eve. Your times numbered."  
"No your times number."  
Eve held up a purple gem.  
"With this you can't kill me and after I defeat you I'll revive my dead allies. Then the humans will all pay."  
"We'll stop you for good will always win."  
Eve laughed.  
"You've watched to many movie, Amber. This isn't some movie with a happy ending. Here good doesn't always win."  
Amber charge for Eve, using her claws she slashed Eve's throat. Blood gusted out as she fell backwards.  
"Man, figures she was all talk," said Kuwabara.  
Amber watched as the gem glowed. The slashes started to close. Eve was up in a matter of minutes. She grabbed Amber by the throat and threw her against a wall then laughed.  
"WHAT!" yelled Kuwabara, "She was…"  
"She can't die as long as she wears that gem," Amber said.  
"Then why ya attack her?" asked Kuwabara clearly confused.  
"It was a test dimwit," said Hiei.  
"Amber wanted to see good the gem was and how fast it could revive Eve," explained Kurama.  
"Oh," said Kuwabara.  
"So what do we do now?" asked Yusuke.  
Amber narrowed her eyes. Then opened them wide when it hit her.  
"Eve can't die with that gem on, right?"  
"Yeah. I think we've covered to much already though," said Yusuke.  
"Here's the plan…"  
Eve watched the five wondering what they were up to.  
"Is everyone clear on what we're doing?" asked Amber.  
They nodded their heads.  
"Good then let do it."  
Amber charged at Eve. Right before Eve, Amber jumped into the air. Eve watch Amber as Hiei who had been behind Amber hit the gem sending Eve sliding back. Eve's tail hit Hiei and she watched him fly into a wall. Then Amber's feet connect with the gem. Eve was sent into a wall as Amber did a back flip. Amber watched as the gem cracked a bit. Amber smiled at Eve. Eve glared back.  
"Kurama! Kuwabara! Now!" she yelled.  
Kurama and Kuwabara jumped over Amber their feet hit the gem together. The gem cracked more.  
"Now Yusuke!" Amber yelled as she jumped out of the way.  
Yusuke had been directly behind Amber. His finger raised like a gun.  
"Spirit Gun!"  
A stream of light, much like a bullet, shot from Yusuke's finger and hit the gem. The gem shattered into millions of pieces.  
"Alright, now everyone ATTACK!" Amber yelled.  
Everyone did his or her own attack. Eve fell back. Amber walked over to the body and check for a pulse, but couldn't find one. Amber breathed a sigh of relief.  
"She's die," Amber called out, "Let's get back now."  
The journey back was almost just as long as it had been going journey there. No one spoke. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei knew they'd probably never see Amber again. The same when for Amber. They had be came her greatest friends and now she had to say good-bye.  
"Well here we are," said Yusuke.  
Amber looked around. She was in her world now. She knew by the looks, the smell, and the feel of it. She turned to her friends.  
"Looks like we good bye here so good-bye," Amber said as she turned away from her friend, "Take care now."  
Amber flew high into the sky before she could change her mind about leave. As she flew away from them, she heard them call out their good-byes. Tears rolled down her cheek. She hope that she would see them again someday.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: One Hundred Years Later

Amber looked out from the alleyway. Her golden yellow eyes sparkled as they caught the sun. She pushed her silvery white hair out of her face. It had been a hundred years since she'd became a toon and defeated Eve and four hundred years since she'd become a dragon. The humans hadn't known who close they became to become dragons themselves. Amber shook her head. It didn't matter though.  
"I don't care. It's not like I did it because I wanted to," Amber said.  
"That's what you say all the time," said Matt coming up behind her.  
"Yeah I know, but it's not like I can do anything to change their minds on how they feel about dragons, can I."  
"Well that true."  
Matt studied Amber. She'd changed, he noted. Amber grew stronger mentally. She could handle the things she couldn't before her fight Eve. It was all thanks to Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Matt smiled.  
"What?" asked Amber, "Why are staring at me like that?"  
"It nothing," Matt's stomach growled, "Let's go and get a bite to eat."  
Amber laughed.  
"You're always hungry."  
"Hey, being a dragon makes me that way."  
"Sure it does," Amber said rolling her eyes.  
Matt and Amber flew up into the sky. She'd still have to wait, Amber thought hovering in spot, for a while yet, but that's just what she'd do. She could be patient when she had to. She knew someday humans would like dragons. Matt and Amber disappeared into the night sky.

The End.


End file.
